Star-Spangled Comics Vol 1 30
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Hal Sherman | Inker2_1 = Hal Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy: "Pennies from Heaven" | Synopsis2 = Sylvester and Pat are at the pet store buying some goldfish, and they step outside into a shower of pennies and nickels, raining from some bags set at rooftop level. Sylvester forms a theory about why this is happening, dashes inside an office building, checks the directory, finds a jeweler's shop on the 5th floor, and sprints up a stairway to the 4th floor. Pat is right behind him, and he's got some questions. Stepping inside an empty office, the heroes change clothes then sprint up to the 5th floor, where somebody is yelling for the police. Inexplicably Stripesy has brought along the filled-up goldfish bowl from the pet store as he runs into the fight. He and the Kid make short work of three thugs, then Gentleman Jack nonchalantly strolls past everybody, making snobby remarks about how vulgar all this violence is. Stripesy takes offense at this, puts down the fishbowl, and lunges to grab Jack, who very adroitly sidesteps and causes the big prizefighter to step into his own fishbowl, and fall down a stairway. Meanwhile outside, the arriving cops are stymied from getting into the building by the mob of people scurrying in to scoop up the pennies and nickels. Via a subway entrance in the building's basement, the crooks all get away. The next day, just for fun, Pat Dugan answers a newspaper classified ad, a casting call for extras, to play gangsters in a movie. A lot of tough guys show up for this cattle call, and they get told that the screen test is going to be a staged fight scene between these auditioners and some fake cops. Pat steps out, seeing no future in being in a mob scene, and decides to make his pitch directly to the producer, Mr. James. Fortunately Pat sees James before James sees him, because he turns out to be the condescending robber from yesterday's jewel heist. Pat telephones Sylvester, who bails out of a lecture from his father about his career, and hurries to the production company office. The fake audition turns out to be another cop-occupying diversion tactic, while Gentleman Jim and his gang rob another jewelry store, but inside they are jumped by the Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy. The hired help all go down but Jack escapes, then unexpectedly returns and takes down both heroes. Soon the All-American Duo are tied up and blindfolded and led to an open elevator door, with no car behind it. The Kid catches his blindfold on a wall and gets enough of a look at the situation to figure out his next move, which is to step ahead and jump into the elevator shaft. He catches the cable in a leg grip, then gets to work sawing through his wrist ropes, parting them just in time to catch Stripesy, as he drops onto him. The Kid makes some fake body-landing noises, and the crooks carelessly leave without confirming their kills. Some time later, Stripesy and the Kid climb out of the shaft. They visit Mr. James' office, beat up his gang, watch Jack run away again, and laugh as Jack finds cops waiting at every exit in the building. Jack is last seen breaking rocks in a prison yard, and ranting about how this is beneath him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gentleman Jack James ** four hench: Bennie, Max, two others Other Characters: * Movie Gangster Auditioners Locations: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Storm | Inker3_1 = George Storm | StoryTitle3 = Penniless Palmer: "The Case of the Phoney Fireworks" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Penniless Palmer | Writer4_1 = Don Cameron | Penciler4_1 = Chuck Winter | Inker4_1 = Chuck Winter | StoryTitle4 = Liberty Belle: "The Riddle of the Arctic" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jimmy Thompson | Inker5_1 = Jimmy Thompson | StoryTitle5 = Robotman: "Crime's Kiddie Cart" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Also appearing in this issue of Star-Spangled Comics was: ** Professor Pipp by Jack Farr | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}